


The Patterclan Takes A Vacation

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [4]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Baltimore, Baltimore Orioles, California, Cape May, Des Moines, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, New Orleans, No Angst, Philadelphia, The Jersey Shore - Freeform, Vacation, Washington D.C., Wildwood, first in an epic series, houston, le foobiverse, the Carolinas, will add other destinations as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: ....Hijinks ensue





	1. A Meeting at Milborough

_June 12_

Most days,1280 Sharon Park Drive was a hotbed of activity,what with it being the home of (most of) the Patterson family. Elly,the stock-thin matriarch of the clan,could usually be found baking,reading,watching TV,or writing her blog. John,her dentist husband,spent his days (now that he was retired) working on model railroads. The house was tidy,as it almost always had been. Built in the ranch style so popular in that part of Canada,it was white and brown on the outside. The interiors were done in a tasteful late ‘80s style that heartened back to the ‘50s,with monochrome-white surfaces in the kitchen and wood flooring everywhere.

Nearby,in the house that had once belonged to their neighbor George Stibbs,lived their son Michael,his wife Deanna (who was pregnant for the second time),and their little daughter Merry. Michael,after his recent retirement from _Portrait _magazine,now wrote sourcebooks for various D&D settings. It certainly made them money,if not necessarily a lot. Deanna worked as a pharmacologist,with a work concentration in medical microbiology. In her spare time she took care of Merry. That is,when she didn’t leave the job to John and Elly.

In an apartment house-cum-townhouse on the edge of the large town lived their middle child Elizabeth,her friend Anthony,Anthony’s wife Therese,and their baby daughter Françoise,a couple of weeks Merry’s junior (the family joked about that all the time). Elizabeth and Therese both worked as teachers. Elizabeth taught kindergarten,and Therese taught Grade 6 history. Anthony worked as a professional satellite monitor. Every day,he collated observation reports from satellite watchers the world over,and tried to make heads or tails of them.

The Pattersons’ youngest child,April,lived with them at home. Wrapping up another year of high school,April was a lovely girl with a big heart and a passion for music,instilled in her by her grandfather and father. She had even started a band,named in honor of one of her best friends.


	2. People going on this trip

  1. Elly Patterson 
  2. John Patterson
  3. April Patterson
  4. Becky McGuire
  5. Duncan Anderson
  6. Gerald Forsythe
  7. Michael Patterson
  8. Deanna Patterson
  9. Merry Patterson
  10. Elizabeth Patterson
  11. Gregory Jordache
  12. Anthony Caine
  13. Therese Caine
  14. Françoise Caine
  15. Gordon Mayes
  16. Tracey Mayes 
  17. Paul Mayes
  18. Rosie Mayes


End file.
